


Take That Boy and Run

by thejammys



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, Fall Vibes, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, soft, they're so in love and full of cheese what the hell are they supposed to do besides kiss?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/pseuds/thejammys
Summary: Gift for @spreadtheashes based on this prompt:Modern AU, still siblings: they leave their lives behind to start over again together, away from their family & friends who were very critical of their relationship. In their new place, people "mistake" them as a couple and they just happily live together. Slice of life/ domesticity encouraged :D
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 158
Collections: Thorki Eggxchange 2020





	Take That Boy and Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [na_shao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/gifts).



> A/N: Egg.

oooooo

“I saw your husband at the post office yesterday, he said he was purchasing some jolly green froggie stamps for you.”

The first time someone voiced this assumption, it had terrified Loki. But now, after two years of living in this small town, Loki knows that he and Thor are safe, and that the old lady behind the cheese counter at their favorite deli adores them together.

When Thor comes in here by himself, she always slips him a little smoked gouda for Loki.

“He gave them to me this morning,” Loki replies, no longer embarrassed by the fondness in his voice as she has heard it too many times for Loki to bother trying to hide it anymore.

The shop owner smiles and hands over a truly staggering amount of cheese.

“You two act like you’ve been married for decades, but from the skin under your eyes I know you can’t be more than twenty five,” she says, playfully narrowing a glare as she considers Loki’s face.

“I’m actually sixty four, I just have great skin,” he says.

They joke like this nearly every time Loki comes to the deli, which is usually on Sundays when he and Thor step out to run errands and shop for the week ahead. When they come in here together, they are always gifted with little samples cut into tiny cubes, and on more than one occasion the owner’s daughter has come out from the back with tiny glasses of wine for her favorite customers to sip on while they snack.

It’s one of Loki’s favorite places in the world, as he and Thor are free to be gross and in love and don’t earn a single dirty look or hateful comment.

That’s why they moved in the first place, to get away from the disapproving glowers and disgusted insults. After a particularly vicious dressing down from their father where he accused Loki of seducing Thor and attempting to ruin his life, Thor stood up, took Loki’s hand, and marched out the door without a word.

He jumped on the computer the second they got home and pulled open a Pinterest page for a small town in Rhode Island, followed by a google doc titled ‘take that boy and run’.

When Loki quirked an eyebrow at the screen, Thor reached out and laced their fingers together.

“It’s not a crime there.”

They began packing the next day, and were out of their apartment and on the road by the end of the week.

As soon as they arrived, they sold the car and bought two bicycles and used the rest of the money to furnish their new space.

Here they have a house, with a gorgeous backyard that Thor has sunk hours into. Every seed he could get his hands on is either comfortably tucked into mulch and incubating, or bursting out of the soil and celebrating a birthday with a beautiful cornucopia of color and lots of petals for fat honey bees to vacation in.

It’s not uncommon for Loki to wake up to kisses and a single flower under his nose.

Ten years of calling each other lovers and Thor still courts him.

They’re free to be themselves in this home, and to celebrate their love in ways they used to hide.

Above the mantle, on top of the bookshelf, on the walls in the hallway, and even in a goofy craft foam heart frame on the fridge — there are countless photos of Thor and Loki kissing, laughing, and gazing adoringly at each other.

Technology has moved past the need for the young lovers to ask someone else to take up the task of capturing their reverent moments, and between their phone’s timer features and tripods, Thor has no need to invite anyone into their happy love bubble.

Loki’s freer that way, as well. When it’s just Thor and his arms firmly and securely wrapped around a wiry waist, Loki lets himself relax and risk vulnerability. Though it’s memorialized in print, and stays in his face every day, Loki likes the way Thor is so blatantly into him in all of the photos. His own pink cheeks and tender expressions would be unbearably mortifying if not for the hot blonde hunk by his side who put them there.

Their cabinet above the coffee maker is full of silly couple’s mugs, and moulds for heart-shaped chocolates and ice.

The throw blankets that sit folded in a basket beside the couch smell like each of them, as they frequently cover both brothers, while they kiss and hold each other.

They even have the same last name, though it’s not the one they were born with.

The drive from Montana to Rhode Island featured several hours of suggestions, as they didn’t want anyone from their old lives using the internet to find them. ‘Green’ is the moniker they settled on, as it is common enough that they can hide behind it, and the setting sun made Loki’s verdant eyes glitter particularly brightly when Thor suggested it.

It took less than a day in their new home for someone to ask how long they had been married.

“We’re newlyweds,” Thor had answered immediately, as he wrapped an arm around a furiously blushing and terrified Loki’s waist.

The moment the landlord left, Loki turned his frightened expression to Thor and received a calming kiss before he could say anything.

“No one here knows us,” Thor began, pausing to place another smooch. “Thor and Loki Green are just two young men who happen to be in love and share a surname.”

Thor’s kisses have an overwhelming effect, and he had used their power to melt Loki onto the floor and distract him from his fear long enough for Thor to make love to him right there on the hardwood.

Twice.

They still celebrate the anniversary of their arrival that way, only now they keep a pillow and blanket on standby.

When Loki steps out of the cheese shop, he spies his ‘husband’ across the street at the park, sitting on a bench holding grocery bags and talking to a tiny child.

In a town this size, there’s hardly any traffic, and the only thing blustering about between Loki and his love are red, gold, and brown leaves dancing gaily in the wind.

“Is that so?” he hears Thor ask as he steps closer.

“Yeah, and I think bears are best of all,” the child answers.

Thor nods and grins at Loki. “What do you like best about bears?”

“Well,” the kid begins before getting distracted by a leaf.

Loki doesn’t have the same patience for these interactions that Thor does, and he takes a seat beside his brother to put any budding fussiness to rest. He’s rewarded by a muscly arm in a denim jacket wiggling out from between them and wrapping around his shoulders.

“Bears are really big,” the kid finally says.

“Bears  _ are  _ really big,” Thor agrees. “Are baby bears big too?”

He squeezes Loki against him and tilts his head to make a pillow of Loki’s when he feels his brother rest his own on Thor’s shoulder.

“They’re not as big as like a regular bear but they are bigger than a dog.”

After a few more minutes of discussing the merits of bears and their sizes, the child’s mother returns and thanks Thor profusely for watching her daughter.

The little girl waves goodbye to Thor with the hand not holding her mother’s as they walk away, and the brothers stand up to walk to their bikes.

Loki turns on the porch light when they get home, though it won’t be dark for another half hour, and he hangs up his jacket while Thor puts away their shopping.

“ _ Don’t bring me down, no no no no no, ooh woo hoo _ ,” Thor sings along happily with the tiny speaker in their kitchen blasting the ‘Electric Light Orchestra’ Pandora station as he opens the fridge to put away their almond milk and cheese.

The dining room table is covered with the odds and ends that accumulate in a centralized space and Loki hums quietly as he tidies it up and clears a space for them to have dinner.

“Don’t bring me down,  _ Bruce! _ ” Thor shrieks, hollering the last word and grinning at the way it makes Loki roll his eyes and fondly growl ‘oh my god’.

He moves this morning’s rose in its tiny vase over to the newly cleared table and pulls out a cutting board and knife while Thor pours them glasses of wine.

The rest of the house is clean, and their chores are finished. Loki did laundry and changed their sheets earlier, and they left the windows open before going out so every room smells like chilly autumn.

It makes Loki grateful that Thor already vacuumed, as he doesn’t want even a bit of this aroma to disappear.

Hardly an evening of cooking together passes without Thor getting distracted by Loki and pausing his cooking to manhandle his brother’s ass or pepper his face with kisses, and tonight is no exception.

“God, I love you,” Thor murmurs ardently against his brother’s thin lips, and Loki, who should be better armed for this situation, swoons.

They tangle their ankles under the table when they sit, and before they dig in Thor raises his glass and offers a toast to this refreshing weather and to Loki’s bewitching face.

Loki clinks his glass and debates putting off tucking in in favor of crawling under the table and sucking his brother’s cock.

_ Later _ , he decides.

Instead of diving into washing the dishes and tidying their mess when they finish their meal, the brothers refill their wine glasses and go outside to enjoy this beautiful night.

They rest on the wicker loveseat tucked in between their monster bush and the trunk of an oak and cuddle close.

Moonlight makes lovely illustrations in their garden and paints the brothers in softness.

When they move from admiring the stars and talking about every little thought that comes into their minds and put their mouths to kissing instead, Thor sets down his drink so his hands are free to glide up Loki’s back and slip into his curls.

They kiss until the chilly October air turns their nipples into small diamonds and they go inside to flirt in front of a fire.

Sunday evenings move slowly, and once they are thawed and snug, relaxing in front of roaring flames, Thor tugs his brother's shirt off and makes his tender tummy into dessert.

By the time they’re both naked, the room is warm and their blanket lies discarded on the floor.

Loki makes good on his earlier wish, folding forward and wrapping his lips around Thor’s rigid cock.

He feels deliriously happy when Thor groans and grips his hair once more.

“ _ Brother _ ,” Thor pants, and Loki wonders if he was a deity in another life, for nothing else explains the good fortune he finds himself enjoying in this one.

When Thor spills, it gives Loki butterflies, and his heart hammers furiously when Thor climbs over him with a predatory look and switches their positions.

No amount of experience numbs the thrill Loki feels when Thor’s tongue is in between his legs.

Loki closes his eyes, and moans his gratitude into the toasty room.

They hold each other for at least an hour after, and turn on a documentary about birds to wind down while their breathing and pulses return to normal.

Without putting their clothes on, they quickly set the kitchen to rights and put away every dish and piece of food before stamping out the fire and heading to the bathroom.

They brush and floss side by side, and then put on sheet masks for extra moisture on their dry cheeks while they tug on pajamas and brush their hair.

Thor gets glasses of water for each of them, and places them on their respective bedside tables beside their books.

Loki plugs in their phones and cracks the window in their bedroom to let more of that delicious scent in, and to chill the room so he and Thor will have no choice but to cuddle close under their quilt.

When their masks are dry, Thor takes his and Loki’s and tosses them in the trash.

“I got a surprise for you at the grocery store,” Thor murmurs after they’ve finished reading and turned their lamps off as he wraps his arms around Loki and kisses his head.

“Oh?”

“Just a little something to make your Monday start off on the right foot,” Thor continues coyly.

“Thor, if it’s Gas-X again I swear —”

Thor’s laughter shakes the bed and his squeeze interrupts Loki.

“No, Toots, we still have most of the last bottle. Although I saw how much cheese you got today so I’m not sure how long it will last.”

Loki bites Thor’s nipple through his pajama shirt and releases it with a yelp when Thor digs his fingers into Loki’s sensitive flank.

“What did you get me?” Loki asks, swatting Thor’s ticklers away.

Thor readjusts his hold and sighs. “A chocolate croissant and an apple juice.”

Not for the first time that evening, Loki is overcome with love for this man.

He leans up to kiss his brother’s cheek and nips his earlobe as penance for the nipple. “Thank you, Thor.”

The moment the words are out, his lips are covered by Thor’s and their quiet voices are replaced with the soft pops of gentle kisses.

If they didn’t have to get up obscenely early tomorrow, Loki would turn into a little spoon and pull his brother’s prick into him.

Instead, they whisper their goodnights and drift off to dreamland draped in each other’s arms.

oooooo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! And thank you to Julia for suggesting the title!


End file.
